One Night with a Box: Gay Location
Overview= One Night with a Box: Gay Location is a joke Five Nights at Freddy's fangame developed by Rhadamus, and the fourth installment of the ONwaB series. Description Freddo Succbear gets a message from the gay motherfucker '''RHADAMUS '''demanding you to work at Box's '''Gay '''House of Shit Fun. That's it lol. Gameplay Despite having the same title format as FNaF: Sister Location, this game has very little gameplay similarities to Sister Location and instead takes inspiration from One Night with a Box 2. You have a camera panel along with a TV infront of you that you can turn on and off as you will. When on, the TV will show censored gay porn (that can only be seen by dumping the game's textures). This increases your "peepee hardness" meter, which can only be decreased by staring at the camera monitor. If the meter reaches maximum capacity, you will be killed by Gaybar. The game has 5 modes: *'Normal mode': It's fairly easy and only includes Gay Box, Bisexual Box, Rule34 Box and Gaybar. Beating it rewards you with the succ trophy and unlocks Nightmare. *'Nightmare mode': Increases difficulty and adds Marcell D'avis to the roster. Beating it unlocks the extras menu and grants you the Marcell D'avis trophy. *'Hentai mode': Unlocked when the Box 55 minigame is beaten. Difficulty is increased again and Hentai Box is added to the roster. Beating it rewards you with an epic emoji looking ass. *'Endless mode': Can be accessed in the extras menu. Like the name suggests, you spend an endless night in the location while the characters slowly become more active. Reaching 800 points gives you a happy Freddo Succbear trophy. If Hentai is beaten, you are able to activate Hentai Box in the menu. *'Custom mode': Can be accessed in the extras menu. You can customize the characters' difficulties however you want. Beating 6/20 mode rewards you with an orgasming Freddo Succbear trophy. If Hentai is not beaten then Hentai Box will be locked and you can't customize him. Box 55 Box 55 is a minigame based off of Box 55, except that instead of being a FNaF fangame, it's a space shooter. It can be accessed in the extras menu. It features Box as the protagonist and Marcell D'avis and other fanmade ONwaB characters as enemies. Each of these enemies behave differently and the player will need to either avoid them or shoot them until they die. There is a boss, Chupa Cu, which appears after a few minutes. The player will need to shoot him several times while avoiding his smiley face attacks. Once Chupa Cu's health bar reaches 0, the player wins. Winning this minigame unlocks Hentai mode. Updates v1.01 Released on 31 July 2018, this update had a few small fixes. It also fixed Marcell D'avis being inactive in Nightmare mode and added the Freddo trophy for getting 800 points in Endless mode. v1.02 Released on 5 August 2018, this was a minor patch. It added the volume slider in the settings and removed Ultimate Box Night from the menu. v1.03 Released on an unknown date. This fixed some issues with the volume slider. v1.04 Released on 14 September 2018. This patch fixed a bug that allowed the player to click on the fix button for Marcell D'avis without opening the camera monitor. v2.0 Released on 6 September 2019. This major update increased the game's resolution and aspect ratio, improved memory usage and added new content, such as Hentai mode. v2.01 Released on 7 September 2019. This patch added the ability to enable Hentai Box in Endless mode, fixed an issue with the boxes not moving if their difficulties was 1 and fixed a soft lock on the Android port caused by turning on the TV and opening the cameras at the same time. v2.02 Android only patch released on 1 December 2019. This patch fixed the incorrect font showing up in the loading screen and added the scrolling from the classic FNaF mobile ports. It can be toggled in the settings. Trivia *The NSFW art in the TV is the full image of Rule34 Box's texture. *The game was originally going to be made in Unreal Engine 4. This version was scrapped in favor of the Clickteam version for various reasons. *Gay Location was meant to be a ONwaB fangame that Rhadamus made as a gift for Buby and Thomastis, but people liked it so much (including the original devs) that it became official. *Originally, Ultimate Box Night was going to be a mode within this game. Rhadamus later decided to make it a separate game. |-|Gallery= cam1_0_off.png|CAM 1 (Legacy) cam2_0.png|CAM 2 (Legacy) cam4_0.png|CAM 4 (Legacy) hause-waazhbe9.png|Cutscene screenshot from the page. owo-grkf5hqx.png|Marcell D'avis teaser. |-|Audio= Menu Menu theme. Gameplay Radio song 1. Radio song 2. Radio song 3. (This was originally composed by 10ctagon2 for MS Paint Rhadamus 2, but it was reused for this game.) Radio song 4. Hentai mode radio song. 6/20 mode song. Also used for the Hentai mode cutscene. Category:Games Category:Box games